


In pieces

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: All Harry's POV/Talking, Angst, Gen, I love you guys, Really this is just rude, There is no fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a year Harry visits Lee's grave. Lately he's been finding himself there a bit more frequently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In pieces

“Representing Great Britain, Gary Unwin!”

The young man in question raised a hand in a wave, a bit cheeky even as he waited for the signal to turn green. He spat into his hands, rubbing them together, and then took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he eyed the short runway.

He took off in a blaze of motion, sprinting down the mat only to break into a round-off, vaulting off the springboard and then pushing off with his hands into the air. Three and a half revolutions later and he was landing a bit crouched but his feet secure as he straightened, arms raised, beaming as he turned to the crowd.

The commentators were going ballistic, Michelle bouncing her daughter on her hip while yelling, reaching down to find Lee’s hand and squeeze, absolutely ecstatic as her son’s vault put him into medal contention. Her yells were only outmatched by her husband’s bellow. “That’s my boy, Eggsy! That’s my boy!”

Harry Hart opened his eyes with a gasp, sitting up in his bed suddenly, eyes wild as his eyes frantically searched the room. But no matter where he looked there was no one else in the room, nothing there to plague him other than his own guilt. Without his interference, perhaps that would have been the fate of the Unwin family. Perhaps Lee would have merely been average, but perhaps he would have been.

\--------

Typically he visited Lee’s grave once a year, the day before his death so that he would not run into Michelle and interrupt her mourning if she decided to make a visit herself. But lately he had found himself visiting Lee’s grave far more often.

He didn’t bring flowers, Lee wasn’t really the type for flowers, but he did bring a couple of bottles of Guinness, setting one at the base of the tombstone and opening one for himself. He knew that it only meant someone would probably walk by and take it, but it was the gesture of it all. “Cheers,” he murmured, crouching down next to the stone and taking a long drink.

“You probably thought I’d just wash my hands and be done with you,” he remarked casually. Merlin would probably sign him up for a psych evaluation if he knew how much Harry spoke to a tombstone, but the idea of confessing his mistakes to Lee, that he could at least put them out in the open, was more than worth it to him. “I should have. I should have just walked away from your family and never looked back.”

He closed his eyes, trying to remember how it could have been. “I actually made it to one of his competitions you know. He was doing a tumbling routine on the floor. I had no idea what was happening and I just clapped a bit when everyone else did. Your boy won regionals that year.” He took another drink, knowing that once he finished his bottle he would need to leave. There was no need to be completely maudlin.

“I should have kept checking in. They just seemed to be doing so well you know? I didn’t know about Dean until too late. I made sure they recruited him for the marines but he quit, and I thought my duty was done. I had tried, what more could I do.

“I shouldn’t have involved your son in Kingsman.”

He thought of Eggsy, the light in his eyes as he completed each task he was given, the delight in his eyes over every completed mission. It was as if the boy had been born to be a spy. His bottle was over half empty now, and he twisted the bottle absentmindedly in his hands.

“I had a dream last night. He was in the Olympics. You were there too, and I must admit my imagination isn’t what it used to be. You still looked young, you probably wouldn’t had some grey hair by now. Shit, keeping up with Eggsy would give it to you if nothing else would. He looked--” his voice trailed off, but his mind supplied everything else. Happy. As elated as he was after a mission. Sports would have been enough of a thrill for him, enough of a challenge. At least, sports at that level would have been.

He drained the last of the bottle, knowing he should stand up, should walk away. He reached out, resting his hand against the stone, squeezing it as he would Lee’s shoulder. Eggsy’s shoulder. “We haven’t been able to recover the body yet,” he admitted, eyes closing, not even able to face the marble. “I told Michelle personally, but she knew when she opened the door. I know she did.”

He took a deep breath and stood, staring down at the simple reminder of the man whose family he had destroyed. “I’ll make sure he gets put to rest. Somehow. We won’t stop until we’ve exhausted every resource. I swear it.

“I will avenge your son.”

Harry turned, walking to the end of the aisle before turning toward where his car was parked. It had been four days since the footage of Eggsy being tortured and slaughtered had been sent, but Merlin had told him that he would have the location pinpointed by this evening.

Even in pieces, Harry was going to bring Eggsy home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Galahard on tumblr, just know that I love you all!


End file.
